


Pyaar ka bukhar

by Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman blushes too much, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bitter medicines show better love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Is sanity lost in love?, Karthik is never embarrassed, Kiss. But where?, Kisses are very important to live, Light Angst, Love is same among every living being, M/M, Reactions towards sick lover, The couch has a special place, Tremendous physical and mental pain, World is dark without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: Karthik falls seriously sick by getting wet in the rains. Aman is worried as now, he's close to lose his sanity. Will Aman be able to fight the disease and get his Karthik back? Will they be able to have cute cuddles again? Read on to find out!Also guys, I'm stepping into the world of writing fictions and this is my first work. Hope you all like it. I'm really tensed as how it'll turn out to be amidst all such wonderful works! Fingers crossed!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 141
Kudos: 103





	1. Tere hi toh peeche peeche barsaat aayi...

"Aur zindagi aage badhte gayi....."

Karthik switched off the television as a smile adorned his face due to the happy ending. He wished to shift from his half sleepy position and then realised Aman, like a koala bear was comfortably snuggled up into him. Karthik looked down lovingly at Aman, the love of his life. He looked so calm and comfortable while he was clinging to him. It appeared from Aman's face that in Karthik's arms was the safest place to be on Earth. Karthik smiled at this look on the face of a peacefully sleeping Aman and was about to position himself beside him when he heard slight noises outside. The noises didn't seem to stop and they were recurring. A bit confused Karthik slowly and gently moved Aman away from him, replaced himself with cushions and went to their balcony to check out. He was mesmerized as he saw slow drizzles beautifully decorating the night.

Rains.

Karthik looked up at the clock.

It was 2 o' clock in the morning.

The rains slowly started to fall more frequently and gradually they increased. Karthik found the heavy rains too tempting to be missed. He quietly tip toed up to the terrace of their apartment and silently started to drench himself in the heavy showers.

Bliss!

That's the only word which could describe Karthik's feelings right now.

He wished if in this moment Aman was here, they both would wrap themselves around each other and how the time could freeze then.

"Karthik, tu phirse baarish mein bheeg raha hain?"

Karthik turned around and saw Aman standing on the terrace with an umbrella and staring at him.

"Aman tu bhi aa ja. Bada mazaa aa raha hain. Kitne din baad....." Karthik smiled as he thought his imagination would now be converted to reality.

"Mere saath mazaa nahin aata ajkal janab ko? Aur waise bhi, yeh mazaa tere sehat ke liye haanikarak ho sakta hain." 

Before Karthik could say anything, he found himself being dragged towards the door of the terrace by Aman.

"Aman, bass thodi der aur. Please."

"No means no Karthik. Thand lag jayegi tujhe. Zukham ho jayega. Tab kya hoga?"

Karthik couldn't counter this as he felt love and concern in Aman's voice.

They came down to their apartment and Aman left the wet umbrella at the door. He pulled Karthik to their bedroom and wrapped a towel around him as he went up to their closet to get some fresh dry clothes.

"Itni raat ko kaun baarish mein bheegta hain? Aur janab aapko kya lagta hain? Aap apni jagah pe takiya rakh ke chale jayenge aur mujhe khabar bhi nahin hoga? Mujhe nahin pata tu kab utthke chala gaya, parr jaise hi meri neend khuli, and I couldn't see you, mujhe darr lag gaya. And to make it even worse, Karthik Singh, I called out your name and you didn't even respond." Aman said as he slowly started drying Karthik up.

He chuckled at that.

"Baby, terrace tak teri awaaz pahunchti, toh zaroor respond karta."

"Haan mazaak soojh raha hain na?" Aman said. 

"Tujhe dekh ke mazaak kahan, bass pyaar hi soojhta hain, Aman Babu."

Aman blushed. 

"Tujhe pata hain na you are so susceptible to catching cold. Phir kyun raat ke do baje baarish mein bheeg raha tha tu?"

"Tune dekha? The rain outside was so tempting. Jo bhi dekhega use hi.... Aah... aah...aah...." Karthik sneezes out loud.

Then another.

And another.

One more!

"Dekha. Sardi pakad bhi li tereko. Ab chal. You should get some sleep. Ab aa jaao."

Aman took hold of Karthik by his wrist and gently made him sit on his bed. He himself then kneeled down to the floor.

"Tujhe zara si bhi takleef mein main nahin dekh sakta, yeh baat tu jaanta hain. Phir kyun bheeg raha tha baarish mein? Abhi agar....." 

Aman stopped in between as Karthik sneezes again.

"Kal baat karenge. Abhi so jaa." Aman said tucking Karthik comfortably into the blanket and then climbing up into the bed beside him. Karthik gently shifted towards his husband and placed his head on his chest. Aman put his hands around him and slowly drew circles at Karthik's back.

It took hardly 5 minutes for Karthik to fall asleep at that comforting gesture. Aman smiled looking at him and gently placed a kiss on Kathik's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments motivate me to write more. I really hope you guys like this work!🤞


	2. Tere Bin Mere Saah Nahin Chalne..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't give spoilers. Read on!

Next morning, Aman woke up early and found Karthik still sleeping with his back towards Aman, on the other side of the bed. Aman was a bit confused as it was Karthik's habit to wake up first, make two cups of coffee and then come and wake Aman up with a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Well, Aman didn't mind reciprocating that for a day. Infact he loved the fact.

He made two cups of hot coffee and came to their bderoom with the mugs. He kept them on the bedside table and sat beside Karthik. He bent down to kiss him and as his lips touched Karthik's forehead, he jolted back. He was burning with fever. He touched his face which too was very hot.   
Aman got really tensed and started fidgeting at the very spot making Karthik wake up.

"Good morning, love. Tu utth gaya aj jaldi...." Karthik wished to sit up but then realised his body felt too weak to do so.

"Yeh AC bandh karna yaar. Kitni th-thandi hain r-room mein!" he said as he shivered.

"Koi AC nahin chal rahi Karthik. Tujhe bukhar hain. Your body is burning with heat. Tu yeh coffee pi le. I'm calling Dr. Mishra by that time."

Aman stretched out his hand to grab his phone only to be stopped Karthik.

"Koi zaroorat nahin yaar. Yeh mamuli sa zukham hain. Ab tere haath ka bana coffee peene ke baad sab theek ho jayega. Coffee brewed with love!"

"Main nahin sun raha teri baat. I'm calling him."

"Aman, baby, I'm fine. Tu itni tension mat le. Abhi yeh coffee peeke thoda naaha lunga, toh theek ho jaunga."

"Kal raat ko baarish mein bheeg ne ke baad bhi tujhe naahana hain? Aur woh bhi is temperature ke saath? Mujhe kya ullu samajh ke rakha hain? Tu jo jo bolega, main sunta rahunga? Koi nahi nahaa raha aj."

"Arrey yaar, bachpan mein jab mujhe bukhar hoti thi, toh main aise hi thode garam paani se nahata tha. Isse sharir ka temperature kam hota hain. Tu fikar mat kar. Main theek ho jaunga." Karthik completed, both his coffee and his words.

Seemed like Aman didn't want to agree but he had to at Karthik's comforting tone.

"Tu fresh ho ja, main nashta banake laata hun" Aman said as Karthik went towards the washroom.

He just smiled and nodded.

Aman went up to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the two of them. He made some butter toasts and two omelettes accompanied by a glass of juice for himself and a cup of coffee for his baby.

He got the breakfast served at the table and waited for Karthik to return.

Ten minutes passed.

There was no sign of him coming out.

Fifteen....

Seventeen...

Twenty....

Aman was now really worried. It took Karthik exactly 7 minutes to complete his bath and come back (yeah, Aman had kept the time record as those seven minutes without him felt like 7 long hours. But of course, the Aman Tripathi he was, he never revealed it to Karthik). Aman went up to the washroom and knocked at the door.

"Karthik, are you alright?"

No reply came from the other side.

"Karthik, darwaza khol."

No one responded.

"Ab meri awaaz terrace tak na sahi bathroom ke andar tak toh pahunch raha hain na? Kuch bolo yaar?"

Still no reply came. This made Aman really worried.

"Karthik please darwaza khol. KARTHIK!!!!" Aman banged the door.

He got really tensed now and feared what might have happened at the other side of the door.

He then pushed hard on the door many times and banged his body onto it to break it open.

Aman almost froze there as his fear had come true.

Karthik was lying there, on the floor, unconscious. He wore only his shorts and the shower was on. It seemed Karthik had just started to take a bath.

Aman, for a second, felt the world crashing down upon him before he turned off the shower and came down to sit beside Karthik. His body was burning with fever.

"Karthik!!!!! KARTHIK!!!! Karthik utth!!!" Aman screamed rubbing his face.

He then stood up, lifted the tall man with great difficulty and went towards their bedroom. He lay Karthik on the bed and pulled on the blanket over him. He then realised Karthik was wet, so he removed the blanket and wiped him dry with a towel. Aman then rolled a burning Karthik to the other side of the bed as his side was wet. He gently made Karthik lie on his back and pulled the blanket over him.

"Karthik please utth. Kya hua tujhe?!" Aman was on the verge of tears when he grabbed his phone and called up the doctor.

Dr. Mishra arrived in about fifteen minutes and those fifteen minutes felt like the longest and horrid wait of Aman's life staring at an unconscious Karthik.

"Aman, Karthik ko maine dawaai de di hain. He is better now and is sleeping. Parr this is not a good symptom that he fell unconscious due to the fever. It means the fever had reached quite high. Abhi he's fine, parr dhyan rakhna, agle kuch din tak use bilkul thand nahin lagni chahiye. Situations can get out of hand then. Kuch kaam jaise ki baarish mein bheeg na, ya zyada der tak kitchen mein paani ke saath kaam karna, ya phir chilled AC mein rehna, yeh sab na kare. Achha, ab main chalta hoon. Aur yeh dawaaiyan mangwa lena." Dr. Mishra left.

Aman looked at a sleeping Karthik and came out of the house. He visited the nearby medical store to buy the medicines for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe this idea of naming each chapter over a song from @Dreamer_Laas .... 
> 
> Do let me know guys, if I should proceed further with this.


	3. Dekhta hun jahan, tu hi tu, tu hi tu...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one might turn out to be very cheesy...If you have lactose allergy, you may avoid this one, won't miss much! But if you wanna know the cuteness they both share (ofcourse we all know, but still), then read on!

"Kaha gaya tha tu?" Karthik asked as Aman silently stepped into the house.

"Dawaai lene. Tu utth gaya? Tabait kaisi hain ab?"

"Main theek hun Aman. Mujhe kuch nahin hua....."

"Haan isi liye bathroom mein behosh para tha na? Meri phat chuki thi, tujhe pata hain?"

Karthik laughed.

"You are my strength, Karthik. Aur tujhe aisi halat mein dekhna mujhe bilkul pasand nahin."

Karthik attempted to sit up but his body refused to work as per his will.

"Lete raho. Utthna mat. Main khaane ka dekhta hun." Aman made Karthik lie down again on his bed much against his will.

Karthik continued staring at Aman who looked confused as he entered the kitchen. The poor man was leaving no stone unturned to take care of his love. Karthik, at times, enjoyed this concern in Aman's eyes and gestures. But it broke his heart too. He hated seeing his love worry or cry as that was equal to hurting his ownself.

Aman looked towards the bedroom and saw Karthik staring at him. As their eyes met, Aman smiled and Karthik, trying to be his usual self despite the weakness, winked back at Aman, who blushed at this.

"Kya dekh raha hain?"

"Tujhe dekh raha tha."

"Isse pehle kabhi mujhe dekha nahin kya? Khair, dekh lo, dekhne pe tax thori hain." Aman joked as Karthik smiled and then suddenly turned serious. 

"Tax hain! Bilkul hain! Kisne kaha nahin hain? Tax kiya banned hain tujhe dekhna!"

"Kya? Phirse bukhar aaya kya jo aisi betugi baatein kar raha hain?"

"Sirf mujhe chhor kar." Karthik continued.

"Only I can stare at you as long as I want. Baki kisi ko bhi tujhe aise dekhne ka permission nahin hain."

Aman laughed seeing his husband being his dramatic self again.

Time passed in this way of one staring at the other as Aman prepared lunch for the two of them. Thankfully it was a Saturday and none of them had work.

Karthik relished on the parathas and sabzi Aman prepared. However, he threw horrific tantrums while taking the medicines.

"Tu mera baby hain na? Itni karwi dawaai khilake mujhe meri kaunsi galati ka saza de raha hain?"

"Yeh jo aj subah tune mujhe chauka diya, almost heart attack diya waise behosh hoke, uski saza. Le ab muh khol."

"Ek galti ka saza kitni baar doge Aman babu? Yahi sunke subah se do dobar yeh karha pi chuka hun."

"Toh phir kal raat ko waise bheeg ke yeh sardi laga ne ki saza. Aisa mat karo na Karthik, tumhe theek hone ke liye hi doctor ne diya hain na dawaai? Kha lo na yaar."

Karthik could never disobey Aman when he sensed concern and pain in his voice for him. He had to give in and squeezed his eyes as the bitter medicine touched his tongue.

"Yuck!!! This tastes so horrid!"

"Ab dawaai hain. Iski taste chocolate jaisa kaise banega Karthik?"

"Chocolate jaisa na sahi, thoda achha bana sakte the na? Bimaar logon ke baare mein bhi toh kabhi sochna chahiye."

"Aur logon ko bimaar padhne se pehle bhi sochna chahiye ki unke zyada maze lootne ke chakkar mein, unke close logon ki kya haal hoti hain."

"Aman babu, incase you have forgotten, yaad dila deta hun. Main Karthik 'Zyada' Singh hun. Isi liye zyada maze lootna mera nature hain. Aur...."

"Aur nature kabhi badalti nahin. Jaanta hun!"

They both laughed at that.

The remaining day went quite normally with Karthik making his puppy eyes towards Aman every time he aspired to get out of the bed. He knew well, that Aman could never resist those eyes, but this time Aman was firm and Karthik had to give up, in the end. That night after dinner, Aman crawled into the bed beside Karthik. He pulled the blanket over him and positioned himself close to him like everyday. He placed his head on Karthik's chest and cuddled comfortably as Karthik wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a while before he pushed Aman away and moved himself towards the other side of the bed. Aman was damn hurt by this. His eyes almost welled up with tears.

"Kya hua baby?" Aman's voice broke.

Karthik didn't respond.

"Karthik kya hua? Kuch toh bologe? Aise door kyun dhakel rahe ho mujhe? Koi galti huyi hain kya mujhse?" Aman again attempted to hug Karthik and wrapped his arms around his body. 

"Aman waisi baat nahin hain. Scientist ka beta tu, aur yeh baat mujhe tujhko samjhani hogi? Tu mujhse door reh. Mujhe bukhar hain, yeh contagious hain. Tujhe bhi sardi lag sakti hain. Door raho nahin toh......"

Thud!!!!!!

"KARTHIK!!!!!!!!!!" 

Aman screamed as he jumped up from his bed.

In the process of pushing Aman away and moving farther away from him, Karthik had reached the edge of the bed and as he turned around this time, he fell directly into the floor.

Karthik stood up with Aman helping him and then sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"Tu theek hain? Oh god!!! Your forehead has swelled up! Ruk, main abhi ointment leke aata hun."

Aman ran to the cupboard, grabbed an ointment and came back. He sat beside Karthik on the bed and gently applied the medicine on his forehead.

"Dard ho raha hain?"

Aman asked as he looked concerned.

"Tere saath har dard bhi sukoon jaisa lagta hain, my baby strongest!"

"Mujhe na yeh baat kabhi samajh hi nahin aayi ki tu har waqt aise mazaak kaise kar leta hain? Yeh sab cheesy lines kahan se laate ho?"

"Meri mazaak ka source tum ho. Tum na hote meri zindagi mein toh yeh zyada banne ka irada hi nahin rehta."

"Achha bass bohot hua!" 

Aman blushed as he closed the cap of the ointment. He realised if Karthik started to praise him now, it would probably end in the morning, resulting in no sleep and it might happen that Karthik fell sick again.

"Aman babu, aap yahan bed pe so jaao, main couch pe so jaunga. Yeh mere saath ek bed pe iss waqt sona abhi thik nahin hain."

"Lagta hain mere janab mujhse bore ho gaye. Isi liye abhi ek saath sona bhi nahin chahate, jab ki din kabhi aise the, ki inko mere bagair neend hi nahin aati thi. Khair, agar itna hi aitraaz hain, toh jahapanah, aap bistar par hi soye, couch mere liye taiyar hain."

"Baby, aisi baat nahin hain na. It's just that agar meri wajah se tumhe kuch hua, toh main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahin kar paunga. Please samjho na yaar!" Karthik seemed sad.

"Abbey yaar mazak kar raha tha. Koi nahin Karthik. Jaisi tumhari marzi. Par yeh couch ki marzi main nahin maanne waala. Tu yahi letega." Aman made Karthik lie down gently on the bed and pulled the blanket over him.

"Couchy! Mera Aman baby aj raat ke liye tumhare paas sone jaa raha hain. Dhyan rakhna mere baby ka. Aur dil mat laga lena, Aman aur uska dil, dono hi sirf mere hain!"

"Tu soyega ab?" Aman switched the lights off.

"Baby, Good night! Don't let the bed bugs fight!"

Aman smiled as he lied down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no will to make Karthik fall off the bed. It just came out as a flow, as drama comes out from Karthik, quite naturally. Aur nature kabhi badalti nahin!
> 
> Kudos and comments please, if you like this chapter! Will be uploading the next one soon!


	4. Tum ho akele, hum bhi akele, mazaa aa raha hain, kasam se...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy one as I had said. But this one is essential for the next few chapters.... 
> 
> Also, kiss alert!!!!!

A week had passed since Karthik had recovered from his fever. Life was slowly getting back to normal with the both of them getting very busy with their work. Karthik was back with his flamboyant self. He left for office in the morning, putting a kiss on Aman's forehead and returned back home in the evening to do the same as soon a Aman opened the door. Aman was always busy with his studies and work for his college. The semester exams were nearing and he really needed to work hard on the question papers.  
Though, however busy the two were, every night after dinner, they used to sit on the couch and watch some shows on the television. They wished to watch, but ultimately couldn't. As they sat close and cuddled up into each other, the warmth that the two tired bodies radiated were exchanged, and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms with the television still playing the show.

"Aman, ek baat bataa." Karthik came to sit beside Aman on the couch one morning with two cups of coffee in hand. 

"Yeh TV waalon ki akal thik hain na? Har raat ko jab hum show dekhte hain, woh agle din se match hi nahin hota! Kahani shuru kahi aur huyi thi, khatam kahi aur hoti hain. Har raat ko ek hi show dekh ke bhi lagta hain naya show dekh rahe hain. Script ki....kya kehte hain? Koi continuation hi nahin hain. Kaise chalta hain yaar yeh sab shows?"

"Karthik, TV waalon ka dimaag thik hi hain, teri hil chuki hain. Tu bhul gaya? Hum log dekhne baetthte toh hain, par dekhte kahan hain? Dono hi itne tired rehte hain ki baetthne ke saath saath hi so jaate hain, pura nahin dekh paate. Isi liye continuation nahin rehta." Aman said as he sipped the coffee from his mug.

"Haan, baat toh sahi hain." Karthik said as he leaned back on the couch.

Aman was going through the question papers that he set when suddenly he saw Karthik's expression change from the happy smile to the almost teary eyed. He looked up at Karthik.

"Kya hua? Tabait toh thik hain na?"

"Aman! How could you do this to me?"

"Kya? Kya kiya maine?" Aman tried to remember what he did wrong.

"1 week, 4 days, 13 hours, 29 minutes aur bara...tera...chauda second! How could you do this to me Aman???"

"Yeh countdown...." Aman started to reply to this when suddenly he realised what Karthik meant to say and stopped in between.

He kept his mug aside and cupped Karthik's face with his hands. He looked at his eyes for less than a second and pressed his lips against Karthik's.

All this happened in less than a few seconds time, and though Karthik was trying to say this only, he wasn't prepared for such a haste action. He took only a moment to realise what just happened before he turned his body towards Aman and wrapped his arms around his waist. Aman had his hands around Karthik's neck and he was deeply concentrated on his lips. Karthik too indulged into the quick kiss as he was yearning to have this for such a long time. It was one of the perfect kiss they ever had. They smiled against each other's lips as they both tasted of coffee.

It seemed like neither of the two wished to break the kiss. They didn't even know for how long they remained stuck to each other when suddenly the door bell rang. The bell happened to not only separate them but also reminded that they both needed to breath too in order to be still surviving.

"Kya Aman babu! Itne dinon ki tanhai aap in kuch minutes mein pura karne ka soch rahe the? Aise kaise chalega?"

"Raat ko dekhte hain. Abhi mujhe nikalna hain Karthik der ho rahi hain! Aur jaake darwaza khol yaar! Kitne der se bell baja raha hain!"

Karthik pressed a small peck on Aman's lips as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"Karthik beta! Yeh rahi niche ki darwaze ki chabi, yeh main gate ki chabi, aur yeh chhath ki chabi. Kamla aayi na toh use bata dena chhath saaf kar jaay. Badi kaam chor hain woh!"

It was their neighbour, Sunita Sharma. The apartment in which Karthik and Aman lived was totally occupied by the Sharma family. It was only they two who initially didn't belong to this huge group of people, but this family was so kind and nice that they considered and made the boys as one among them. This flat which was the only one left empty in the entire building, was bought by Karthik. The couple were loved by the entire family especially by Sunita and her husband Prakash who took care of the boys as their own sons.

"Kahi jaa rahe ho mausi?" Karthik asked as he took the keys from her.

"Haan beta, hum log bohot dinon se soch rahe the ki pura parivaar kahi ghum aate hain. Ab jaake sabko chutti mili aur hum sab Haridwar jaa rahe hain. 9 baje ki train hain. 10 din baad lautenge beta. Tum dono ghar ka khayal rakhna."

"Hawww! Humein chaukidar banake aap sab jaa rahe ho. Hum dono ko bhi kehte, hum log bhi chal dete na aap sab ke saath." Karthik said pouting at his mausi.

"Arrey beta! Goa jane ki umar mein tujhe Haridwar jaana hain!? Kamaal karta hain! Aman isi wajah se tere pe gussa ho jaata hain."

Karthik heard a laugh from behind and turned back to see Aman standing behind him.

"Aur bataaiye, aise buddhu pe gussa na karun?"

"Bilkul karna chahiye. Par buddhu hain dil ka saccha. Aman, ekdum sahi heera chuna hain tune."

"Maine nahin mausi, aapke iss buddhu ne mujhe chuna. Maine toh bass approval diya tha!"

"Chalo, ek dhang ka kaam toh kiya isne zindagi mein!"

"Thik hain aap log khare khare meri beizzati kijiyo, train aapke liye wait karega."

Sunita and Aman laughed.

"Aao mausi, aapko main gate tak chhor dun." Aman said lifting her suitcases.

"Main bhi aaunga!"

Karthik took one suitcase from him and moved ahead followed by Aman and Sunita.

They waved goodbye to the family as they left and were coming back when Karthik diverted his route towards the room of their security personnel.

"Aur Karam Chacha! Sab khayriyat?"

"Haan Karthik baba! Ganapati ji ki kripa se sab thik thak. Yeh bataao, kaise aana hua? Kuch kaam tha beta?"

"Chacha, main soch raha tha ki, Sharma ji toh parivaar leke Haridwar chale gaye. Dus din baad lautenge. Toh iss mauke pe chauka maar ke aap bhi ghar chale jaao na. Kuch din pehle hi toh aap keh rahe the ki Bittu ko dekhe huye kitne mahine ho gaye. Aap bhi ghum aao na kuch din ke liye."

"Chale toh jaate beta, parr tum dono akele...."

"Chacha, bacche thori hain? Reh lenge na kuch din. Aap chalo, aj shaam ki hi train pakad lo."

"Thik hain beta. Tu keh raha hain, toh chala hi jaata hun."

Karthik came back smiling to Aman who was still standing there in his place, trying to figure out what actually Karthik was upto.

"Karam chacha ko bhi ghar bhej diya. Aj shaam ki train pakad ke woh bhi ghar chale jayenge! Uske baad sirf main aur mera baby strongest! Akele! Pure apartment mein!" Karthik sounded so sexy that Aman had a hard time controling himself from kissing Karthik again.

"Bohot achha kiya tune. Woh keh rahe the bade dinon se. Lekin ab agar hum dono kaam pe nahin gaye na, humein bhi ghar waapis bhej diya jaayega. Yaad hain na, hum log chutti pe nahin hain."

A few minutes later, Karthik gets ready for his office and Aman is preparing their breakfast. He too was getting damn late.

Karthik hardly eats properly. He grabs the car keys, kisses Aman on his forehead like his regular habit, and leaves. Aman waves him goodbye and he too runs back to the kitchen to do the dishes and then gets ready,picks up his bag and leaves the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this chapter was a good one. We will now enter the angst part of it from the next one.... Be ready!


	5. Tere khayalon mein beetein raate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of the angst of the story starts here!
> 
> No more spoilers....

"Aman dus baje teri meeting hain na aj principal ke saath?"

"Haan yaar. Bohot late ho jaunga. Sir maar hi daalenge mujhe. Abhi bhi in papers ke tera copies nikaalna baki hain. Pata nahin yeh sab karke kaise pahunchunga! Upar se autowaale ke roz ki jhik jhik. Ufff!!!! Saari musibatein aj hi honi thi."

Two days after Karam chacha had left for his hometown, Karthik and Aman were having a tough time in managing their work schedule.

"Isi liye keh raha hun, tu aj gaari leke chala ja. Main metro pakad lunga."

"Nahin yaar. Tu hi gaari leke ja. Tujhe bhi toh late ho jaayegi na?"

"Aj boss office mein nahin hain, aur client meeting saare dus se hain. Main tujhe drop karke hi office jaata lekin tabh meeting ke liye late ho jaunga. Thori late banti hain, lekin zyada nahin. Tu ja aj, main metro se nikal lunga."

Aman was too pissed to refuse the offer.

"Thank you yaar! Ab shayad kuch manage ho jaaye. Take care ya. Main nikalta hun. Bye. Shaam ko milte hain."

Aman took the car keys and left. Karthik sat relaxed on the sofa and finally got up after a few minutes of scrolling through his phone. He got ready for office and then left the house.

In the evening....

Aman had returned home by 6 o' clock and just threw his tired body onto the couch. He would have reached an hour or two earlier, had the day not conspired to go against him. It was honestly the most horrible day.

He drove to his college but was already late by 15 minutes. The principal who was a very strict person, was irritated to wait for him. Though Aman apologized more than once, he shouted at him infront of a room full of teachers. 

"Bura mat maan yaar. Sir ka mood aj kuch achha nahin hain. Main darwaza bandh karna bhul gaya tha, isi liye mujh par bhi chillaye." said Avinash, the chemistry teacher and Aman's friend.

"Inke chillane ke darr se yaar aj Karthik ko metro se office bheja. Main gaari leke aaya taki jaldi pahunchu aur daat bhi na sunni pare. Ab mujhe kya pata tha ki raaste mein traffic itni zyada hogi ki 15 minute khari karwa dega. Hadh hain yaar!"

The day ended and Aman was exhausted. He desperately wanted to go home, have a bath and lie down on his bed. As he was about to step into the car, he saw Avinash walking out of the college.

"Avi, kya baat hain? Aj bike nahin laya?

"Nahin, woh bike ki petrol kal khatam ho gayi thi. Refill karna bhul hi gaya. Aj subah jab nikla toh usko ghasitkar petrol station tak laana padta. Isi liye cab se aa gaya. Ab auto se lautunga."

Though Aman had no will to help anyone now as he was too tired, he offered to drop Avinash at his home. He politely denied a few times but then agreed.

Avinash's house was quite far from the college. It therefore took long to reach there and drop him. He then turned on the radio in his car, and drove while listening to music.

Aman wasn't much far from his house when suddenly his car jolted and stopped on the road. He turned the key again in order to start it but the car was firm in it's point. It refused to move an inch. Aman sighed.

"Karthik sahi kehta hain. Tu mujhpe gaya hain. Itna ziddi!!!!" 

Aman smiled remembering Karthik, even in this trouble. He therefore called up the mechanic to take the car to his garage. The mechanic arrived in about a twenty minutes and towed the vehicle away.

Aman sighed remembering the disaster of a day when he realised he had been sitting idle for quite a long time and that he needed to prepare dinner too. He went to the washroom, took a bath and was about to enter the kitchen when he found a sticky note hanging from the refrigerator.

"Aman baby,  
Aj dinner mat pakana. Roz roz bas aap pakayen aur hum khaaye yeh sahi hain kya? Aj raat ke liye table book kar liya hain Couple's Night Restaurant mein. Sirf tu aur main. Kaha tha na. Only me and my baby strongest! I'll be back home by eight. Tu taiyyar rehna.

Tera koala,  
Karthik!😉"

Aman smiled. Karthik never failed to give him surprises at the most unexpected times. He ran to the living room and called him up.

"Bol. Tu ghar waapis aa gaya?"

"Haan aur yeh kya kiya hain tune? Mujhse puchhe bagair hi tune table book kar liya?"

"Aman, agar tujhe puchhta toh surprise thori rehta? Tu taiyyar rehna, main bass nikal hi raha hun."

"Parr Karthik....."

Aman narrated the entire incident of the car breaking down and the mechanic towing it away.

"Maine kaha tha. Gaari bhi tujh pe hi gayi hain. Koi na, hum Ola se chale jayenge. Aur agar kismat ne saath diya, toh purani dine waapis bhi aa sakte hain! Haaye!"

"Yaar first kiss is always different and special. Woh kaise repeat....."

Aman stopped in between. He saw that it started to rain with loud thunders.

"Shit yaar baarish!!!! Kya karun ab? Ghar kaise aaun?"

"Karthik tu wahi rehna, nikalna nahin office se jab tak yeh baarish na ruke."

"Haan haan thik hain. Tu tension mat le, main dekhta hun."

"Kuch dekhega nahin tu, main jo keh raha hun...."

Before Aman could complete his words, the line got disconnected. Aman called again only to hear that Karthik's phone was switched off.

"Zaroor isne kal phone charge mein nahin lagaya tha. Iss ladke ka main kya karun?!!!"

He was worried but had no other option. So he dressed up and sat on the couch waiting for Karthik. Lying comfortably on it and plugging in his earphones, a tired Aman didn't realise when he fell asleep.

He woke up suddenly with his phone vibrating. He thought it was Karthik and lifted it up to see that Ravi was calling. Ravi was Karthik's colleague and Devika's love. The trio worked together.

"Aman, Karthik ko zara phone de na. Uski chhatri office mein reh gayi thi galti se. Main use ghar le aaya. Uska phone toh dead hain. Zara usko phone dega?"

"Karthik ghar nahin aaya abhi tak. Woh aayega toh main bata dunga use."

"Kya??? Abhi tak ghar nahin aaya? Woh toh tin ghante pehle hi office se nikal chuka tha. Kaha ki tujhe kuch surprise dena hain."

Aman felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He looked up at his watch to see it was already 9 o' clock!

"Ravi tin ghante kaise ho sakti hain? Abhi chhe baje hi toh usse baat huyi meri. Maine kaha usse baarish rukne tak office mein hi rahe."

"Tu use janta nahin hain? Jaise hi uska phone dead ho gaya, woh nikal gaya office se. Kaha ki baby ko surprise dena hain. Uss jaldi mein chhatri bhi bhul gaya office mein."

Aman for a second could feel his brain completely blank before he got back to thoughts.

"Ravi main tujhe baad mein call karta hun."

"Mujhe inform karna please! Aur kuch zaroorat ho toh mujhe call karna"

"Haan zaroor." 

Aman cut the call and immediately tried to call Karthik.

"The number you are trying to call is currently switched off...."

The automated voice repeated as Aman called him several times.

He therefore decided to not waste any more time and go to search for Karthik. He grabbed his raincoat and the door keys and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting here, at this point of the story..... Next chapter tomorrow! Let's see where Aman ends up finding Karthik!
> 
> Also, the couch must be very cosy, na?
> 
> As always, kudos and comments please🥺....


	6. Kitna rulayega, yeh toh bataa, rabba ve tujhe hain tere raab da vaasta....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you guys kill me for not updating a day before despite having promised to do so, I apologize to everyone! I wasn't well yesterday, was lying on the bed the whole day and had quite forgotten about the update. I only remembered last night when I was talking to my elder sister. I'm sorry for it!
> 
> Aman finally finds Karthik. But is this the way he wanted to see him? Read on!

Aman grabbed his raincoat and the door keys and left the house. He locked the door and started climbing down from the 3rd floor.

He didn't have to go any further to look for Karthik. He stood there still as if he was a statue made of stone....

For there lay Karthik, unconscious, on the stairs, soaked wet in the rains and a good amount of blood surrounding his forehead.

Aman froze there. He didn't know what to do, where to go, whom to call, nothing. He just knew he couldn't save his Karthik. He sat down beside him. It took him a moment to get back to reality.

"Karthik!!!! KARTHIK!!!!! KARTHIK UTTHO! Get up please." He bent down to touch his face when he realised that Karthik's body was burning..... Again!

"Isko kuch dinon tak aise kaamon se dur rakhna, jisse bukhar waapis aa sake. Jaise ki chilled AC mein rehna, ya zyada der tak paani mein kaam karna....."

Dr. Mishra's voice ringed in Aman's ears.

"Ghabraao mat Karthik!!! Main tumhe kuch nahin hone dunga."

He ran up to their floor and rang the bell of their neighbour. It was then that he realised that no one was present in their apartment.

Aman was on the verge of losing his sanity.

With great difficulty, he lifted his Karthik up and walked down the staircase. He brought Karthik down and made him sit on the chair of Karam chacha at the gate of their apartment. Karthik's head was still bleeding.

He took out his phone to book a cab but found he had no data left for the day. He cursed himself several times for making so many mistakes in one single day. He called up the ambulance who assured they would arrive within 30 minutes at their earliest. Aman was so out of his mind that he shouted upon the driver. He then came to the road to stop any car that passed.

Quite luckily and quite unexpectedly, the 3rd car that he stopped was Devika's.

"Aman! Kya hua? Itni tension mein? Sab thik toh hain na?"

"Devika, main tujhe sab batata hun. Tu please pehle meri help kar. Karthik ko hospital leke jana hain." 

"Hospital!!!!! Kya???? Kyun????"

"Sawaal baad mein! Please pehle meri help kar."

They both came back to Karthik and almost dragged his heavy body to the car.

"Tu back seat pe hi baetth uske saath. Fikar mat kar, hum jald hi pahunch jayenge. Kuch nahin hoga Karthik ko. Kuch hone nahin denge use." 

Karthik was laid on the back seat of Devika's car with his head resting on Aman's lap. Aman slowly moved his fingers through Karthik's hair as he wiped his tears with the other hand. Karthik was still bleeding and Aman, now with a bit of sense, took out his handkerchief and tried to tie it on Karthik's head to stop the blood flow.

"Usse nahin hoga. Pichhe dekh mera dupatta hain. Usse bandh de." said Devika who looked at Aman through the rear view mirror.

Aman did as told and tied the dupatta around Karthik's head.

Few hours later, Aman found himself in the hospital, standing helplessly at the door outside Karthik's cabin and staring at him through the glass opening. Karthik had an oxygen mask on his face and bandage tied around his head. Aman just looked at him. It seemed that he even forgot to cry.

"Aman, hum ne saari formalities puri kar di hain. Ab bass doctors ki aane ki deri hain." said, Ravi who had arrived at the hospital at Devika's call.

"Yeh sab kaise hua Aman?" Ravi asked.

"Sab meri galti hain. Doctor ne kaha tha ki use main phirse thand lagne na dun. Chilled AC mein rehna ya paani mein kaam karna, yeh sab mana tha. Lekin main hun swarthi! Khud ke liye maine Karthik ko aise halat mein daal diya!"

"Kya keh raha hain tu?" Devika asked.

Aman narrated everything to them, Karthik getting wet in the rains, falling unconscious in the washroom, doctor asking him not to catch a cold again till today morning's incident where he took the car to the college and then it ultimately broke down.

"Sab meri galti hain Devi! Na main subah gaari lekar college jaata, na hi humaari gaari kharap hoti. Karthik ko bheegna nahin padta baarish mein aur na hi yeh sab hota. Khud ke wajah se maine Karthik ko khatre mein daal diya!!!!"

Aman finally broke down into tears. Devika hugged him so that she could calm him down.

"Is mein teri koi galti nahin hain Aman. Na tujhe pata tha ki gaari kharap hogi, aur na hi tu janta tha ki shaam ko baarish hogi. Tu apne aap ko kyun kos raha hain?"

Aman cried harder.

"Karthik ko kuch nahin hoga, hain na Devi? Woh theek ho jayega na? Hum log phirse ek saath baetth ke khaana khayenge,ek saath couch pe baetth ke baatein karenge, hain na? Sab thik ho jayega!!!! Hain ki nahin???"

"Haan Aman! Sab theek hoga tu tension mat le." Devika said as she hugged Aman back and looked up at Ravi. Ravi too seemed to be heart broken at such a fate of their lovebirds.

The doctor came out of Karthik's cabin. The three of them stood up in unison and looked at the doctor with eyes full of hope.

"Humne uska full treatment kiya hain. Abhi kuch der baad aap log andar ja sakte hain, though he is still unconscious. 72 hours ke pehle hum kuch nahin keh sakte. Parr haan, baarish mein zyada der tak bheegne ke wajah se usko tez bukhar aaya tha. Upar se behosh hoke kam se kam der ghante tak he was soaked in the wet clothes. Iske wajah se pehle ka jo sardi tha, woh puri tarah se recover hone se pehle hi dusri waali ne pakad li. Temperature was quite high, 104°F! Isi liye behosh ho gaye hain. Aur aise situations mein.... let's hope for the best."

"D...de... Der ghante??!!!" Aman's voice broke.

"Haan, lag toh aisa hi raha hain, zyada bhi ho sakta hain!"

"Aur doctor sahab! Woh chot sarr pe...... woh kaise lagi?" 

"Haan, woh behosh hoke seeriyon pe girne ke wajah se lagi hain. His head banged against the sharp edges of the stairs. Infact that cut was quite deep aur bohot saara blood loss ho chuka tha and we almost worried ki hum patient ko...."

"Doctor Mehta, Doctor Gupta aapko bula rahe hain." a nurse called out from behind.

"I'll be right back haan. Aap log chinta na kare. Main apne experience se bata raha hun ki aise cases mein normally patients theek ho jaate hain. Aapke case mein bhi waisa hi hona chahiye."

The doctor left putting Aman in complete shock.

"Der ghante!!! Aman Tripathi, well done!" Aman almost lost his sanity and started to clap for himself as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Karthik ghar nahin aaya, aur tum so bhi gaye. Karthik ko agar pehle hospital laya jata toh itna darr nahin rehta. Lekin tum! Tumhe toh Karthik se zyada apni neend pyaari hain. Aisa pyaar karte ho tum Karthik se? Waah! Waah!!! Kaise kiya maine aisa??? Kaise KAISE HOW!!!?????" 

Aman was out of his mind. Speaking to himself, he rose from the bench and started walking in the almost empty corridor. He broke into tears and sat down on the floor, clapping his hands and blaming himself. His eyes had swollen up due to the constant crying. He couldn't see his Karthik lying down on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on his face. His Karthik, his jolly and charming Karthik, who always was the most active one in every respect, who was always the one to jump around their house with full excitement, was now lying unconscious, incapable of every possible movement.

"Doctor ne kaha na ki woh theek ho jayega! Ab kyun tension le rahe ho?" asked Ravi as he helped Aman to get up from the floor and made him sit back on the chair again.

"Tune suna nahin? Kya bole woh? 'Normally theek hote hain' , 'waisa hi hona chahiye!' Matlab waisa nahin bhi ho sakta hain."

"Haan parr unhone toh yeh bhi kaha na ki woh 72 hours ke pehle kuch nahin bol sakte hain."

"72 hours Devi, 72 hours!!!! Teen din tak mujhe yeh pata nahi hoga ki mera Karthik hain kaisa, uski awaaz sunne ko nahin milegi, woh mujhe aake pichhe se hug nahin karega, main uske liye khaana nahin banaunga.... Teen din!!!!"

Aman almost screamed in terror and looked blankly at his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the wait was worth it! Next chapter tomorrow and yeah I'll update. Don't worry! Let me know if the chapter was good, and if you want the story to end soon or not!🤭 Kudos and comments as always!


	7. Tere bin saas na le, mere din raat. Khali khali lagte hain lakeedon waale haath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Aman have bad dreams too @Dreamer_Lass Di? 
> 
> Let's see what Aman's situation is without Karthik?

"Aman, ab ghar chal. Do dinon se yahi baettha hain tu." said Ravi.

"Main Karthik ko phirse akela chhod ke nahin jaaunga. Tum log jaao."

Aman had been at the hospital since the day Karthik was admitted. Meanwhile, the doctor had given him permission to enter Karthik's cabin, but had told that he shouldn't be much emotional as Karthik was yet to heal. He agreed and refused to go home when Ravi asked him. He just sat there, sometimes on the sofa in one corner and sometimes at a chair beside Karthik's bed with Karthik's hands in his. He even refused to eat but when Devika came in and asked him in a soothing voice, Aman partially agreed.

"Aman, do dinon se in geele kapdon main yahi baettha hain tu. Ab toh tujhe bhi sardi lag sakti hain. Chal ghar chal yaar!"

"Kaash ki yeh sardi mujhe lagi hoti, yeh bukhar mujhe hua hota. Kam se kam Karthik ko toh aisi halat mein dekhna nahin padta mujhe. Kaash uska dard main seh paata." Aman spoke as tears dripped from his eyes. He wiped them off immediately as he remembered he was in Karthik's room.

"Aman ab Karthik ki galti hain. Woh agar teri baat sunta...."

"Karthik ki galti nahin hain Ravi! Galti meri hain. Main kaise so gaya tha? Karthik ke waapis aane se pehle mujhe neend aayi kaise???? Meri neend Karthik ki galti hain?"

Aman trembled as tears threatened to fall again from his eyes.

"Aman"

Devika called from the door of the room. 

"Tujhe abhi ghar jaana chahiye. Tu ek kaam kar, ghar jaa, kapde badal le, thora sa rest karke phir waapis aa jaa. Tab tak main hun na yahan. Tu fikar mat kar. Ravi tujhe ghar le jaayega."

Devika's voice was loaded with concern for him and it sounded so motherly, that Aman agreed.

"Main do ghante main waapis aa jaunga haan. Tab tak tum yahin rehna."

Devika nodded.

Ravi led Aman to the parking lot of the hospital. Aman was so exhausted, that his legs refused to walk. He was almost supported to the parking downstairs by Ravi.

On the way back home, Ravi saw Aman incline his seat backwards, with his head leaned on the headrest and eyes closed. He felt sorry for the poor fellow who didn't deserve to feel guilty for Karthik's situation. He was nowhere to be blamed. He was tired that day, it was evident from his voice when he called him up. That tiredness caused sleep. 

On reaching home, Aman asked Ravi to sit down as he himself walked towards the washroom. Ravi asked him if he needed some help, but it seemed Aman didn't hear it as he did not respond. Ravi understood his condition and chose to remain silent. He sat down on one chair and waited for Aman to be back.

Aman took a bath, and came back within a few minutes. He looked fresher than before but still the entire incident had left an exhaustion in his mind, which persisted all over his face. He came and sat on his bed. Ravi came up to him.

"Abhi achha lag raha hain?" Ravi asked.

"Karthik ke bina?"

Ravi understood this question wasn't appropriate at this moment.

"Devika ka koi call aaya?" Aman asked.

"Nahin, abhi tak nahin. Aayega toh main zaroor bataunga tujhe. Tu abhi thoda so ja."

"Mujhe phir se nahin sona. Jitni baar sota hun, utni baar buri khabren aati hain. Mujhe nahin sona, nahin, bilkul nahin!!!" Aman sounded restless.

"Aman, aisi baat nahin hain yaar. Tu galat soch raha hain. Mujh par vishwas rakh. Kuch nahin hoga. Thodi der so ja. Main tujhe jaga dunga. Phir hum waapis jayenge na Karthik ke paas."

He almost pushed Aman to make him lie down, and pulled the blanket over him. 

Few seconds. It took just few seconds for an exhausted Aman to fall asleep. His tired body, devoid of any rest for the last two days couldn't bear any longer. It gave in to the comfort of the bed.

Ravi sadly looked at him and stood up, wishing to prepare some food for Aman. He hadn't been eating well since that day and really needed some food and drink.

When he was busy in the kitchen, his phone rang.

"Hello, Ravi!!!! Aman kahan hain?" Devika sounded restless.

"Abhi abhi soya hain. Kyun? Kya hua? Why are you sounding like this?"

"Karthik....Karthik...."

"Karthik kya? Kya hua hain Karthik ko?"

".....woh....Karthik....hello!!!! Ravi??! Sun sakta hain mujhe?.....hello?"

"Devi main sun sakta hun! Karthik kya? Kya hua hain use? Tu kahan hain?"

".....yes doctor....main dekhti hun" someone else's voice was heard when the call got disconnected.

Ravi called Devika back, but it was unreachable this time.

He rushed back to Aman and wanted to wake him up.

But, he didn't.

For he found Aman curled up inside the blanket, sobbing and murmuring something softly in his sleep.

Ravi came closer to hear him.

"Sab meri galti hain Karthik....tu mujhe kabhi maaf mat karna....main phirse teri bukhar ko waapis aane se nahin rok saka.....nahin ban saka main tera baby strongest...." Aman whispered as tears ran down silently through his cheeks. His pillow was wet already.

Ravi couldn't bear the sight as tears welled up in his eyes too. He wiped his tears and stood up to leave the room when his phone rang up again.

"Hello Ravi!" Devika sounded clearly restless this time.

"Haan bol. Kya hua hain Karthik ko? Woh theek toh hain na?"

"Karthik ko hosh aa gaya tha."

"Kya? Sach mein??! Ab kaisa hain woh? Yeh toh khushi ki baat hain. Tu itna restless kyun hain phir?"

"Tu jaldi Aman ko leke pahunch yahan."

"Aman so raha hain abhi. Devi yeh toh bata Karthik hain kaisa? Hello??..... Devi?? Karthik kaisa hain....???"

The call got disconnected again.

"Kya hua hain Karthik ko?" Ravi stood still as he heard Aman's cold voice from behind.

"Tu utth gaya? Ho gayi neend puri? Maine kuch khaana banaya tere liye. Khaa le aaja."

"Nahin khaana mujhe. Kya hua hain Karthik ko???"

Ravi had no other option but to say.

"Devi keh rahi thi.... Karthik ko hosh aa gaya."

Aman's face lighted up in an instance.

"Sach mein???!!!!! Mujhe jaana hain uske paas. Please chal." 

Aman dragged Ravi out of their house.

They reached the hospital in a few minutes and Aman almost jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. 

He ran up to the 10th floor to Karthik's cabin and still saw him lying unconscious with that oxygen mask over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the suspense here is strong or not. But I tried to create one. Lemme know if you liked it or not!
> 
> Another thing. Would you guys mind if I ended the story on an 11th or 12th chapter? The number is odd, I know. I had thought of end it on the 10th, but without some fluff, it's gonna be very boring after so much angst. Do let me know in the comments!


	8. Kadi naiyon chhod na, ishq di dor na. Saare chhad jaave mahi tu na chhod na....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's turned out to be a very long chapter. This and also the next, i.e., the 9th one. I won't give spoilers about the 9th! Read it for yourself!😉
> 
> I request you all to read patiently as I hope it won't be boring to read. I have tried to make it interesting as I found it was longer than the other chapters when I was reading it myself to check errors and typos, if any. Also this, is the last angst part of the story. Read on!

Aman had wished to see a smiling Karthik sitting on his bed when he reached. All the way from their home to the hospital, he had been imagining Karthik's always smiling face that he would get to see again after two long days which felt like an eternity. Ravi had noticed a small smile on Aman's face too and he felt happy that his friends were finally going to be together again.

On reaching the hospital, Aman almost jumped out of the car before even Ravi could stop the engine. He ran up to the elevator and Ravi had a hard time catching up with him. They reached the 10th floor and all that while Aman was fidgeting. It appeared as if the few seconds which the elevator took to reach the destination were the most toughest seconds of Aman's life.

He ran up to Karthik's cabin as soon as the door of the elevator opened. But, unfortunately, all the happiness and smiles that adorned Aman's face even a while ago disappeared in a moment as he looked through the glass opening inside the cabin. Karthik still lay in the same way, no changes were noticeable.

"Aa gaye tum dono?" Devika called from the other side.

"Devi yeh kya mazaak hain?? Tune kaha ki Karthik ko hosh aa gaya hain... Phir yeh kya hain?" Aman asked angrily.

"Haan yaar. Mujhe bhi laga woh ab sahi hoga. Lekin kuch bhi change nahin hain iss mein."

"Do minute shaant rahoge tab na bataungi! Mujhe bolne ka mauka diya tum logo ne?" 

They both felt a bit embarrassed for shouting at her so badly.

"Ravi, maine tab kaha tha ki 'Karthik ko hosh aa gaya tha', 'aa gaya hain' nahin. Tumne suni nahin meri baat. Pehli baar jab maine tumhe phone kiya, tab Karthik hosh mein tha. Lekin isse pehle ki kuch aur bata sakti doctor ne kaha ki hospital ke yahan phone calls allowed nahin hain. Isi liye mujhe staircases pe jaana para jahan tower achhi nahin hain."

"Ruk, ruk, Devika! Ek second. Tu detail mein bolegi? Kya ekbar hosh mein tha, phirse behosh ho gaya? Dheere se bol." Ravi said.

"Toh suno. Tum logon ke jaane ke baad main cafeteria gayi thi kuch khaane ke liye. Waapis aake dekha Karthik hil raha hain. Woh apni ungliyan hilane ki koshish kar raha hain. Main uske paas gayi, toh laga ki woh kisiko bula raha hain. Maine jaise hi doctor ko awaaz diya, achanak se uski aankhe ek dum se khul gaye, aur woh cheekhne laga ki 'Aman kaha hain? Aman kaha hain?' Maine usse kaha ki tu ghar gaya hain, thori der baad waapis aa jayega. Par woh zidd karne laga ki woh tujhe abhi dekhna chahata hain aur use bhi tere paas ghar jaana hain. Itna bechain tha woh ki haathon ke channels khul gaye aur khoon behne laga. Uss dard se Karthik aur bhi zor se chillane laga. Tabhi Dr. Mehta aur ek nurse aake use neend ki injection deke sula diye. Aur channels waapis laga diye khoon saaf karne ke baad. Abhi woh behosh nahin hain, woh so raha hain." Devika completed in one breath.

She finished and saw Aman was crying silently again looking at Karthik through the glass opening. Tears didn't stop a second, they just ran down through the already created tracks.

Aman couldn't believe that this one and a half hour could be so painful and horrific. He blamed himself again, for leaving Karthik and going home. Why did his comfort matter to him more than Karthik? Karthik must have been so hurted when he couldn't see him there. He feared that Karthik would never talk to him again in life for being so selfish. He couldn't look at his own reflection in the glass out of guilt, leave alone Karthik. When did he grow such self centered that Karthik and his health hardly mattered to him? When did he turn so blind that he couldn't see what Karthik felt? 

Aman was lost in his guilt and thoughts when Devika gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mujhe pata hain Aman, tu kya soch raha hain. Parr is mein teri koi galti nahin hain. Tu khud ko aise kos mat. Tu jitna kar raha hain na uske liye, koi aur hota toh nahin karta. Tu aise...."

"Main? Hahaha!" Aman laughed wiping his tears and turned towards Devika.

"Maine kuch kiya bhi hain Karthik ke liye Devi? Maine kabhi kuch kiya hain? Kya kar saka main Karthik ke liye? Kya de saka main use? Jab papa humaare ghar mein use dande se utni behrehmi se maar rahe the, kya kiya maine? Bhaag gaya kayaron ki tarah wahan se; jab ki Karthik ko tab meri sakht zaroorat thi. Aj jab use utni tez bukhar huye ek mahina bhi nahin hua hain.... bahar baarish ho rahi hain.....Karthik ghar nahin lauta hain, yeh jante huye bhi mujhe neend aayi thi Devi!!!!! Neend aayi thi! Huhh!!! Maine kiya hain!!!..... Aur tu keh rahi thi na ki meri jagah koi aur hota toh woh itna nahin karta? Haan, nahin karta. Kyunki woh aisi naubat aane hi nahin deta. Mujhse zyada dhyan rakhta woh Karthik ka...."

Aman stopped as he ran out of breath. He breathed for a moment and then continued.

"Karthik deserved better Devika! Main uske layak nahin hun. Uske jaise insaan ke saath mere jaise self centered aadmi ki koi jagah nahin hain. Koi jagah nahin hain!!!" 

Aman broke down as Ravi and Devika helped him to sit down on the bench.

"Dekh Aman, main abhi jo bhi kahunga, woh galat hi lagega tujhe. I can understand. Parr aisi halat mein, main bass yahi bolunga, ki tu Karthik ke liye ekdum sahi hain. Teri jagah uski zindagi mein koi aur nahin le sakta. Lekin abhi yeh sab baatein chhod, aur tu andar ja. Karthik ke paas kuch pal baetth."

Aman realised Ravi was right. He didn't hear what he said before though, but the lines which said going beside Karthik and sitting with him entered his ears and made sense. He nodded and entered the room.

Dr. Mehta was there checking Karthik's report.

"Mr. Aman! There you are. Karthik was back in sense. He is out of danger now. Humne use neend ki dawaai dii hain, aur woh so raha hain abhi. Parr sarr pe jo chot lagi hain woh kaafi gehri hain. Humne kaha tha aapse, bohot saara khoon beh chuka tha already. Risk nahin hain abhi, parr dhyan rahe ki use zyada stress na ho. Abhi woh nahin utthega. Dawaai ki dose kaafi strong hain, kam se kam he won't wake up before 8-10 hours. Tab tak aap chahe toh ghar jaa sakte hain ya phir...."

"Nahin mujhe yahin rehna hain."

"Okay, as you wish. Sister!" Dr. Mehta turned towards the nurse. 

"Aap time to time aake unko dawaai dete rehna. And report to me often."

"Okay Sir." The nurse replied.

Dr. Mehta and the nurse left leaving Aman and Karthik alone in the room.

"Kya haal bana rakha hain apna Karthik?" Aman came to sit beside him and spoke to a sleeping Karthik on the bed.

"Tu ne kaha tha na ki hum dono akele rahenge apartment mein? Karam chacha ko bhi tu ne ghar bhej diya taaki sirf humara waqt ho. Ab kya hua tujhe? Aisa akela waqt dena chahata tha tu? Aise... hospital mein? Tu aise mujh se baat kiye bina leta rahega, muh mein yeh sab pehenke aur main tujhe dekhta rahun? Yeh chahata tha tu? Bol Karthik? Bol na!!!!"

Quite obviously, Karthik didn't respond.

"Itna gussa hain mujhse ki baat bhi nahin karega?.... Karni bhi nahin chahiye! Main thehra swarthi aadmi. Kyun baat karega tu mujhse? Sahi hain. Mat karna mujhse baat. Parr ekbar, sirf ekbar, aankhe khol ke meri taraf dekh. Sirf ekbar, main chala jaunga uske baad, pakka, kabhi nahin lautunga tere paas. Bass ekbar babu, bass ekbar aankhe khol...." 

Aman started to cry. He felt his heart tearing apart to see Karthik, his Karthik, lying in such a horrible condition. Channels pierced into his soft hands, face almost covered by the oxygen mask and the bandage in his head. His eyes closed. Aman yearned to look at those eyes, wide open, first roaming around all over his face, and then coming to a rest in his eyes and then his nose and then....over his lips. He cried harder remembering Karthik making the countdown before their last kiss.

"1 week, 4 days, 13 hours, 29 minutes aur bara...tera...chauda second! How could you do this to me Aman!".....

He wiped his tears as heard the door open.

"Aman! Phirse ro raha hain tu? Doctor ne mana kiya na? Isse toh teri tabait bhi kharap ho jayegi." Devika said as she entered.

"Sorry...woh...kuch nahin...."

"Pata hain kuch nahin. Tu chal, kuch kha le abhi. Ravi ne kaha tune ghar pe bhi kuch nahin khaya?"

"Mujhe kahi nahin jaana yaar. Tum log jaao. Mujhe bhook nahin hain."

"Ab daatungi main tujhe. Chal!"

Devika almost scolded him.

Aman had to go but he couldn't eat much. He came back within ten minutes. He feared Karthik might wake up and will be tensed to not see him there, yet again.

"Dekha! Nahin uttha woh. Ab waapis chal yaar. Bina khaaye chala aaya tu." Devika came running behind her.

"Devi, mujhe sach mein bhook nahin hain. Mujhe bass yahin rehna hain. Tum log jaao na. Tu aur Ravi kha le. Main yahan rehta hoon."

"Haan waise bhi Karthik ko dekh dekh ke hi pet bhar raha hain tu pichhle do dinon se." Ravi jokes from behind. He too had come up.

Aman looked up at him with blank eyes though Devika understood the meaning. She pulled Ravi out of the room.

"Tujhe akal nahin hain na? Ye koi waqt hain mazak karne ka? Kya woh mazak ke mood mein hain abhi?" Devika angrily asked Ravi.

"Woh.....mujhe laga ki...."

"Kya laga tujhe? Karthik ko iss halat mein main hi nahin dekh sakti, Aman toh khud se zyada usse pyaar karta hain, use kaisa lag raha hoga? Mujhe hi rona aa raha hain Karthik ke jaise ladke ko iss halat mein dekh ke, toh Aman ke baare mein toh soch?"

Devika cries for the first time ever since the two days. Ravi now felt bad. He made Devika sit down on the bench and rubbed her back.

"Sorry yaar. Mujhe laga, Aman ka mood thik hoga. I didn't mean to hurt you both."

Devika ignored and continued.

"Karthik jab chhota tha na, tab se jaanti hun main use. Kabhi koi bhi situation uske muh se hasi chheen nahin sakta hain. Jo bhi ho, woh humesha muskurata hain. Aur aj wahi ladka hospital mein aise pada hain aur tu expect karta hain ki Aman use aise dekh ke hasega?"

Ravi realised it was a gravely wrong time to crack such a joke. 

Devika suddenly wiped her tears, got up and left.

"Aman ko bol dena I'll be back by evening. Aur khabardar jo tu mere pichhe aaya toh!!!" Devika threatened Ravi.

"Devi! Sun toh meri baat! Arrey I'm sorry!"

"Sir, yeh hospital hain! Please don't shout here." a nurse who passed by told him.

"Oops! Ya.....sorry!"

He wanted to go behind Devika but then turned back and entered Karthik's cabin.

"Aman....woh hum dono thoda bahar hoke aate hain....matlab aa rahe hain...ek zaroori kaam hain. Aa jayenge shaam tak haan? Tu tension mat le..."

Aman didn't look up. He just nodded his head. Ravi rushed out.

In the evening.....

Aman was sitting at the window in Karthik's room staring at the busy road down. The city was so busy. Cars, bikes, bicycles passed by. The cars might be honking down there but it wasn't audible in the 10th floor. People hardly had time to wait. It was only Aman who's world had come to a stop. For Karthik was his world. And when he wasn't active, Aman wasn't functional either. He looked up at the sky. The night was slowly setting in. The birds were flying back home, some in groups, some with their loved one, and some... alone. Aman wished to be the two birds who flew home together, separate from the group. The other bird would of course be Karthik, who now was lying on the bed with eyes closed. It seemed Aman was that lonely bird in the sky, who had no one. Without Karthik, he barely existed.

He was brought back to reality with his phone ringing. He immediately lifted it up and silenced it, as he had no will to talk to anyone now. But the person called again. Aman picked it up to see it was Ravi.

"Hello, Aman?" Devika's voice was heard instead of Ravi's.

"Haan. Bol? Yeh Ravi ka number hain na?"

"Mere phone mein charge nahin hain. Woh chhod. Karthik uttha kya?"

"Nahin. So raha hain abhi tak."

"Oh! Chal main rakhti hun. Bye!"

"Tum dono phirse jhagad liye?"

"Tu kya bolta hain na jhagdun? Uski himmat kaise huyi ki woh us waqt mazak kare? Zara si bhi insaniyat nahin hain us mein?"

"Kahan hain woh abhi?"

"Mere samne baettha hain. I hate him!"

"You hate him, aur isi liye tu usi ke phone se mujhe call kar raha hain? Devi?"

There was a moment's silence on the other side.

"Woh...main....achha chhod! Main raat ko aa jaungi. Tu tab tak wahin rahega na?"

"Tab tak kya? Jab tak Karthik nahin utth jaata main kahin nahin jaa raha. Raat ko bhi yahin rahunga. Tu ek kaam kar, tum aur Ravi subah ko aana. Raat ko aake kya karoge? Main hun na idhar."

"Pakka?"

"Haan ji. Kal subah aa jaana."

"Okay bye!"

Aman cut the call and looked up at Karthik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter didn't turn out to be boring or monotonous due to its length.
> 
> Let me know, if you guys need a day's time to complete reading it and whether I should update the next chapter tomorrow, or should give a day's break! 
> 
> I'll be waiting for your kind comments, as always!😊


	9. Ek pal ki bhi ab toh, doori na mujhko dena. Ek tu hi yaar mera, mujhko kya duniya se lena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this story. Maybe just one more chapter before it ends. 
> 
> This, is that 9th chapter about which I told yesterday. It's very long. But I guess it's not got boring. I'm dying to know all your views on it! Read on!

The world was so dark untill now. Though sometime ago suddenly, it lit up and then slowly became dark again.

It's slowly getting lighted up now, with feeble lights around. But even this amount of light caused glare in his eyes.

And then he felt a bit of weight over his left hand. He slowly opened his eyes, tolerating the glare, and also very slowly regained his senses. Now, the weight felt like someone's skin rubbing over his.

He wished to turn his head but realised it pained and was really heavy besides a huge thing over his face.

He used his right hand now to move that thing from his face. He then tried his level best to move his head but the pain restricted him from doing so. Having no other option, he therefore moved his eye balls to the farthest corner possible and realised that there was something like a hand that rested on his.

No wait!

Two hands!

Nope, an entire human!

And then, within a few seconds Karthik realised what all actually happened over the past few days. And almost immediately he started to run short of air and breathed heavily for he remembered not having seen Aman for so many days. Aman! His Aman! Where is he? How is he? Oh God! He needed to see him desperately! 

"Am....."

He couldn't call out as he had no air to breath.

"KARTHIK!!! Karthik kya hua? Doctor!!! Doctor!!!"

Karthik could see Aman, extremely tensed for him. Aman quickly moved up the oxygen mask over Karthik's face. This allowed him to breath as Karthik started taking in more air.

"Kya hua? Is everything alright?"

Dr. Mehta arrived.

"Karthik utth gaya. Aap zara check kijiye. He was breathing heavily as if usko saas nahin aa rahi. Mask hat gaya tha chehre se."

"Okay, main dekhta hun."

Karthik, amidst this small conversation between the doctor and Aman, was feeling better. He wished to talk to his love now.

"Karthik. How are you feeling now?"

Dr. Mehta asked as he checked him.

"Better....than before!"

"That's good!"

"Can I remove this thing from my face doctor? Mujhe Aman se baat karna hain."

"Only if you can breath. I'd suggest keep it on now, you need fresh supply of oxygen to breath easily....."

"Doctor, my oxygen cylinder is there, standing and staring at me. This artificial stuff won't work."

Karthik said pointing at Aman.

Aman blushed as Dr. Mehta laughed.

"Okay!"

He slowly removed the mask from Karthik's face.

"We always stress on touch of love. Cause that heals magically and works faster than all the medicines we prescribe. I'll be back soon. Aap dono baatein kijiye. Parr dhyan rahe, no stress now."

Dr. Mehta left leaving Karthik and Aman alone in the room.

"Ab kaisa lag raha hain tujhe Karthik?"

Aman came and sat beside him.

"Main theek hun jaaneman. Tu saath rahega toh mujhe kya hoga?"

Aman started to cry at this. Karthik got worried.

"Aman! Tu ro kyun raha hain? Tu toh strong baby hain mera! Why r u crying?"

"Nahin ban saka main tera strong baby, Karthik! Agar us din main jaga rehta toh tujhe aisi halat mein teen dinon tak nahin dekhna padta mujhe."

"Teen din? Hayo Rabba! Teen din tak tujhe dekhe bagair main zinda hun? Zinda hun na Aman? Mara nahin na main?"

"Karthik!!!!!!! Chup rahega tu??? Kya aisi ulti seedhi baatein kar raha hain?"

"Okiezzzz!!! Par yeh kya tu jaga rehta toh meri aisi halat na hoti....yeh sab kya keh raha hain?"

Aman narrated what all had happened on his part of the story. And also his resolution to leave Karthik and go as he was responsible for this situation and that, Karthik deserved better.

Aman cried while Karthik just stared at him.

"Main behosh hi theek tha!"

"Kya?" 

Out of all the answers, Aman hadn't expected this.

"Haan. Behosh kya? Mujhe marr hi jaana chahiye tha."

"KARTHIK!!!!! Kya bol raha hain tu? Kitni baar manaa karun tujhe?"

"Aur nahin toh kya? Jis duniya mein mere saath tu nahin hain, us duniya se mera kya lena dena? Tu hain toh main hun, tu nahin hain toh....tata! Main chala!"

Karthik attempted to close his eyes again when Aman stopped him.

"Nahin nahin. Please! Phir se aankhe bandh mat kar. Tu phir aankhe bandh karega toh pata chala tere agle cabin mein mere liye bed book ho! Please!"

"Toh tu vaada kar, mujhe chhodne ki baat phir kabhi nahin karega? Tab main teri baat manunga!"

Karthik pouted at him.

Aman smiled. Karthik's pout meant everything to him. He was ready to leave the world for that gesture.

"Achha.....theek hain!"

"Yayyy....ahh!!!"

Karthik closed his eyes in pain.

"Kya hua? Karthik?"

Aman got worried.

Karthik laughed at this.

"Dekh raha tha jaaneman. Ki mujhse pyaar kaun karta hain, Dr. Mehta ya tu. Toh Mehta sahab toh aaye nahin. Iska matlab....."

"Mazak hi karta reh tu! Aur kuch mat kar. Teen dinon se phati pari hain meri, tujhe aise dekh ke."

"Sacchi mein teen din ho gaye kya?"

"Haan almost. Abhi toh raat ke do baje hain na!"

"Raat ke do baje kya hota hain Aman babu?"

Karthik wiggled his eyebrows, looking at Aman.

"Zombie aate hain?"

"Ufff! Nahin! Kuch aur! Hmm hmm?"

Karthik smirked and Aman realised what he meant.

"Ghar chal, uske baad."

"Ek kissie, Aman babu! Ek kissie please!"

Karthik pouted again and made his puppy eyes towards Aman.

Aman now fell into a dilemma.

On one side, it was a hospital. Doctors and nurses were always passing through the corridors, though the number was less now as it was quite late. And on the other hand, Karthik's irresistible pout and puppy eyes. Aman got up from his chair and went towards the door to see the corridor through the glass opening. He turned back and found Karthik struggling to sit up on his bed.

"Kya kar rahe ho? Lete raho!"

"Aman babu, lete lete kiss nahin hoga abhi, yeh bed kaafi chhota hain. Ek hi insaan ke liye hain. Pata nahin itna chhota bed kyun banate hain? Thoda bada banana chahiye na..."

"Haan ab tujhe hospital mein kaun king sized bed dega? Aur Karthik, maine haan nahin bola."

"Toh na bhi toh nahin kaha na baby!"

Aman rolled his eyes and came infront to help Karthik sit up. Karthik sat up with great difficulty as his head was still heavy. But he could never stop being the over dramatic one he was. He knew Aman was blaming himself for his condition, but at the same time he knew it wasn't his fault. Had Karthik listened to him and waited at the office untill the rains stopped, this wouldn't have happened. They could also have their candle light dinner and the romantic night after that. He felt sad for having spoiled everything.

Aman sat beside Karthik on the bed and cupped his face with his hands. He stared at his eyes for long as if he hadn't seen them for an eternity. Those deep, dark eyes which filled with love when he looked up at Aman, which filled up with desire when Karthik looked at his lips. They were now, wide open, after so long, again, staring at his lips.

Tears ran down Aman's cheek. This time, they were tears of happiness. He put his face down and then, quite immediately, Karthik moved his heavy and aching head towards his face and pressed his lips against Aman's. Aman indulged into the kiss, still crying and then smiled against Karthik's lips. Realising that, Karthik smiled too. He pulled Aman closer with his weak arms and wrapped them around his waist. Aman moved his hands from Karthik's cheeks to his back and hugged him closely. All this happened while their lips were still locked with each other. It was a perfect kiss! Strong yet gentle, rough yet smooth. Their lips moved perfectly in order. They didn't want to stop. Both wanted more of it. After so long, they wouldn't leave it here.

But also now, the kiss turned short and passionate. 

As Dr. Mehta opened the door, and seeing the men in such a position, shut it immediately, coughing a little. They jolted and moved back from each other. Aman stepped down from the bed and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Doctor, please come in!"

Aman said embarrassedly.

"It's my fault actually. I should have knocked and entered."

Karthik, who didn't seem to be embarrassed even a bit at being caught kissing just smiled.

"Toh kya hua doctor sahab? Aap Shankar Tripathi.... I mean Papa ji thodi hain jo abhi peetenge hume?....nahin peetenge na?"

Karthik asked in reassurance.

"Sorry? Main.....samjha nahin!"

"Dr. Mehta, Karthik ke sarr mein toh abhi bhi dard hain. Toh woh kab tak theek hoga?"

Aman came to the poor doctor's rescue who was struggling with words. He felt relieved when Aman changed the topic.

"Cut kaafi gehra hain. Time lagega par jaldi theek ho jayega. It'll require regular cleaning and applying of the medicines. Shouldn't take more than a week or two's time."

"Aur hum Karthik ko ghar kab le ja sakte hain?"

"Kal hi! Main abhi channels kholne hi aaya tha. I'll just open them and then subah tak hum inhe discharge kar denge."

"Okay doctor. Main zara Devika ko call karke aata hun."

"Abhi jaana hain?"

Karthik asked.

"Kar deta hun. Kya pata phir se gussa ho jayegi."

"Kal subah ko kar dena. Woh so rahi hogi na abhi. Waise bhi, Devi ab hum logon ko time kahan deti hain? Ab Ravi jo hain uske paas!"

"Karthik tu jaanta nahin hain isi liye keh raha hain. Tujhe hospital main Devi ke gaadi se hi leke aaya...." 

Aman narrated all the story to him while Dr. Mehta had gone to bring his equipments.

"Devi ne mere liye itna kuch kiya?"

Before Aman could answer, Karthik continued.

"Karni bhi chahiye. Aakhir dost hote kis liye hain?"

"Haan, aur boyfriend hote hain taa ki dusre ko sirf tang kiya jaay, hain na?"

"Main sirf tang karta hun, Aman baby?"

Pout came back again on Karthik's face.

"Achha baba, galti ho gayi. Phir se ab shuru mat ho ja!"

There was a moment's silence before Karthik sounded very serious.

"Aman!"

"Haan. Bol?"

"Tu mujhe kabhi chhod ke mat jaana yaar. Mere jeene ka koi matlab nahin rahega agar tu nahin hoga toh. Aj, iss waqt se, tu mujhse ek pal ke liye bhi kabhi door nahin jayega. Please! Vaada kar!"

Tears welled up in Karthik's eyes and he silently cried now, for the first time. He didn't let tears fall even when he was in severe pain of his head.

"Nahin Karthik! Kabhi nahin jaaunga. Tere bina main kya hun? Kis ka baby strongest hun? Tu hi toh sab hain mere liye!"

Aman cried too.

"Pinky promise?"

Aman laughed in his tears.

"Haan!"

"Ah ah!!! Maine bola tha na, no being emotional now?!"

Dr. Mehta came in with his tray of equipments.

"Sorry doctor. Woh bhul gaya tha main!"

Aman wiped the tears off Karthik's face and then was about to wipe his own when Karthik caught his hand.

"Meri aansu bhi tu pochhega, aur khud ki bhi tu hi pochhega kya? This is unfair Aman babu!"

Karthik lifted his hands up slowly, as the pain had returned when he hugged Aman tightly during the kiss. He didn't bother to pay attention to it as he was too busy kissing Aman, but now, it did pain.

He wiped Aman's tears as Aman looked at him.

"Ahem ahem! I'm here!"

Dr. Mehta interjected in their romantic moment.

Aman stepped aside, his cheeks red as he blushed. Karthik smiled. He didn't know what embarrassment was, quite obviously.

Dr. Mehta slowly yet skillfully removed the channels. Karthik cringed in pain but looked up at Aman and found that Aman's eyes had tears again which threatened to fall.

"Dard ho raha hain baby?"

Aman wiped his tears and looked away.

Dr. Mehta just smiled as he did his work.

"Aapka dard kam hua, Mr. Karthik?"

"Sorry?"

Karthik looked at the doctor who was now arranging his instruments to leave.

"Nahin aap tab se unki taraf dekhe jaa rahe hain. Toh mujhe laga aapko dard kam hua hoga."

Dr. Mehta jokes making Aman blush, yet again, as Karthik laughed.

"Le ab so ja."

Aman said as the doctor left.

"Phir se soun? Itni neend nahin aati hain mujhe."

"Karthik subah ke chaar baje aur kya karne ka iraada hain?"

"Iraada jo hain, woh abhi mukammal kahan hogi jaaneman? Filhal teri baat sunna hi option hain. Aur kya karun?"

Aman helped Karthik lie down on the bed. He moved his fingers slowly through his hairs as Karthik closed his eyes. Aman too fell asleep after he made sure Karthik was sleeping too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter wasn't monotonous or 'weird'. I'm not that good at writing kissing scenes (it's better to say, I make a mess out of them), but yeah, I tried! I desperately wanna know if it was good or not! Some more fluff comes up in the last chapter.
> 
> About the last chapter, which I'm supposed to post tomorrow according to my 'trend' (okay that's too much), I really need to concentrate on writing it. It's half done, actually. I'm dealing with a lot of personal stuff right now, and so, can't really write much. And also, I don't wanna mess with Karman, you know! 
> 
> I'm trying my level best, to complete it by tonight and post it tomorrow. But if not, please don't get angry on me (please please please)! I'll upload as soon as possible! I promise!


	10. Mujhe ishq yeh karne se, ab koi bhi na rok sakeya. O haareya main dil haareya, main haara tujhpe....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.
> 
> It's very long but I tried to make it as cute and fluffy as possible! I'm not quite well ya, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or typos that might have crept in. I tried my level best to keep it flawless.

Two days later, Karthik found himself sitting on the bed holding the phone in his hand and staring at Aman, as always.

Ya, there's nothing new in it!

But the twist here is that, Aman is now looking away from Karthik even though he knows that he is staring at him.

Aman is angry on him. And Karthik has to show he is angry too.

Let's go back to the point where it all started.

Karthik was discharged from the hospital the next morning. Ravi and Devika had come up to visit him and take him back home.

"Aa gaye Shah Jahan aur Mumtaz ji?!"

Karthik threw the joke towards Devika.

"Oye! Tu chup hi reh! Itna bada kaand karne ke baad bhi tujhe lagta hain main tujhse baat karungi?"

Aman and Ravi exchanged a laugh.

"Aman, tu bata. Kaisa hain yeh?"

"Arrey tabait meri kharap hain, aur report Aman se le rahe ho!?"

"Kyunki tere mein akal nahin hain! Khush?"

"Hawww! Devi, so rude!"

Karthik pouted and quite naturally, Devika melted. All her anger just vanished in a second. There was something magical about Karthik's pout!

"Karthik, kyun har baar Aman aur humen aise tang karta rehta hain tu? Yeh aisi harkatein karna zaroori hain kya?"

"Harkatein na karunga, toh Karthik 'Zyada' Singh nahin ban paaunga Devi. Aur agar nahin ban paya, toh kya pata, Aman mujhe chhod ke chala jaay! Use khone ki risk main nahin le sakta! Sorry! Never!"

"Aman? Tujhe chhod ke jayega? Lakh rupaye do toh bhi nahin jayega. Arrey jo tere nahane ke waqt ka hisaab rakhta hain, woh tujhe chhod ke jayega?Hahahha!"

Aman looked at every where in the room but Karthik.

"That's something new. Mujhe nahin pata tha! Baby?"

"Woh.... main... bass... aise hi.... woh.... doctor! Haan! Doctor bula rahe hain mujhe! Tum log baat karo... main do minute mein aaya!

Aman wanted to rush out of the room.

"Arrey Aman ji! Doctor se main baat kar lunga! Aap chinta chhode! Aur yahan baetthe!"

Ravi stopped him.

"Tum log dost nahin, dushmann ho! You two Brutus!"

Aman said grumpily accepting defeat.

"Achha! Ab nayi naveli dulhan ki tarah sharmana bandh kar, aur ghar chal. Kya tum logon ko yeh hospital itna pasand aa gaya ki jaana hi nahin chahate?"

Both the boys remembered what happened last night.

"Pasand aaya na Aman baby?"

"Karthikkk!!!!"

"Okay! Ahem! No more private talk! Samajh gaye hum! Chalo chalo nikalte hain! Warna yeh Karthik phir se shuru ho jayega."

Devika coughed a bit and said, spoiling the romantic thoughts of the two.

Ravi completed the formalities of discharge and then they brought Karthik home.

Aman had taken a week off from college to look after Karthik. Ravi had also applied for Karthik's leave on medical grounds as his wound needed time to heal.

Now last night, this entire fight started.

Aman wanted to cuddle up in the bed with his koala bear.

Karthik preferred the couch.

"Couch!" Karthik started!

"Bed!" Aman continued.

"Couch!"

"Bed!"

"Couch!"

"Bed!"

"Couch!"

"Bed!"

"Bed!"

"Couch!"

"Got you! Hahah!!!"

Karthik smiled his victorious smile.

"Bed, bed, bed, bed, BED!!!!"

Aman jumped at his place in anger and then grabbed his pillow and went to sleep in the couch.

Karthik missed him badly, as without Aman, he couldn't sleep. But then he couldn't let Aman win this! He was a record holder after all!

He therefore turned around and pulled the blanket over himself.

This made Aman even more angry. He pledged to not talk to Karthik again in life. His insides ached due to such a pledge, but he was firm. 

None of them could sleep! Both missed the warmth of the other and turned back to check if the other was asleep. This process of turning and checking continued the whole night.

In the morning, Karthik sat up in the bed and saw Aman already sitting on the couch. He felt bad actually for annoying him so much and he decided to wait for a while before he gave up! For Aman, he was ready to lose every fight!

Aman, on the other hand, was breaking down slowly, with pain and anger. Pain of separation from Karthik, which he couldn't tolerate the slightest, and anger, of Karthik putting forward his ego.

This went on for a while before Karthik got up from his place and came to sit beside Aman.

"Aman baby!"

"Main tera Aman baby nahin hun!!!"

"Achha okay, baby Aman!"

"Karthikkk!!!!!!"

Aman was angry and wished to shout at him but one look at Karthik's innocent face made Aman forget everything. 

Karthik was looking up at him, his eyes were overflowing with pain and sleep. Aman felt bad for keeping up with his anger for so long. 

Both looked at each other's eyes and realised that they thought the same thing at the same time. They broke into a laugh!

"Aa ja! Thoda so le yahan! Kal poori raat soya nahin tu!"

Aman said lovingly.

"Tu bhi toh nahin soya baby. Saari raat mujhe taarta raha. Dosh sirf mere pe kyun aaye?"

Aman chuckled as he realised Karthik had spied on him throughout the night. Karthik, in the meantime positioned himself in Aman's arms on the couch! He wrapped his arms around Aman's body and curled up onto him.

Aman slowly moved his fingers through Karthik's hair as a beautiful smile adorned his face. He looked down at Karthik and then realised that his cut needed dressing.

"Karthik, zara utho! Iss chot pe dawaai lagani hain."

"Baad mein! Abhi nahin!"

"Nahin! Abhi! Baad mein ek aur baar lagani hain. Hato, hato!"

Aman went to their bedroom, moving Karthik away from his body and came back with the first aid box.

He gently opened the existing bandage and cleaned the wound before he applied fresh medicine.

He was wrapping the bandage around his head, when suddenly Karthik put a small peck on Aman's lips. Aman was surprised at the sudden action, but then it appeared from his face that he was quite used to it.

"Bass mauka chahiye hota hain na tujhe?"

Aman asked as he continued tying the bandage.

"Karthik mera naam, mauke pe chauka, kya? Chakka maarna mera kaam!"

Aman laughed.

He completed tying the bandage on Karthik's head and then went towards the bedroom to keep the box in place. He looked up at the mirror, combed his hair a bit with his fingers and then wanted to head towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He wanted, but couldn't.

As he stepped out of the bedroom, he got pulled by his hand and landed on Karthik's chest. Karthik then hugged Aman.

"Karthik! Subah kuch khaana bhi hain ya nahin? Breakfast banana hain yaar. Uske baad teri dawaaiyan bhi toh hain. Chhod abhi!"

Aman moved away from Karthik and again put a step forward towards the kitchen.

This time he found, his feet were no longer on the floor, as Karthik had lifted him up.

"Kya kar raha hain Karthik???? Niche utaro mujhe!!!! Darr lag raha hain yaar, please!!!! Gir jaunga main!!!"

"Arrey aise kaise girne dun tujhe? Haan, Aman baby? Lohar ka beta hun main!"

Aman was damn scared. He clutched tightly onto Karthik's shirt and wrapped his other hand firmly around Karthik's neck. He squeezed his eyes in fear and hid his face in Karthik's chest.

Karthik stood there looking at his beautifully cute boyfriend. The fear in his face and at the same time the trust Aman had in him that made him hide his face in his chest made Karthik smile his widest. The thought that this small person had been working selflessly for now about a week to just see him happy and well, made Karthik fall in love with him once again!

"Niche utar yaar please! Bada darr lag raha hain Karthik!"

Aman spoke against his chest, realising that they were still in the same place for quite sometime. His eyes still closed and face buried in Karthik's chest.

Karthik now came back to present times. He nodded and slowly moved towards the couch with Aman in his arms. Aman clutched his fingers even harder on Karthik's shirt as he walked.

He came up to the couch and gently placed Aman down on it. He then positioned himself on Aman's lap, wrapping his arms and then his body around Aman.

Aman now opened his eyes and found Karthik cuddled up comfortably. He chuckled a bit.

"Bhook nahin lagi hain tujhe? Kuch khana nahin hain kya? Mujhe toh badi bhook lagi hain."

Aman said as he ruffled his fingers through his love's hair.

"Main tujhe tujhse behtar jaanta hun jaaneman. Tujhe bhook lagi hain na? Yeh dekh! One....two...three...."

The doorbell rang!

Even Karthik hadn't expected this coincidence!!!

Aman got up from the couch and opened the door to find a man standing with a box.

"Sir, your breakfast for the morning!"

He handed over the box to Aman.

"Happy meal Sir!"

The man smiled and left as Aman closed the door.

"Woh banda tujhe dekh ke has raha tha kya? Yeh galat baat hain!"

"Abhi topic mat change karo! Kya hain yeh?"

"Breakfast hain! Toast, scrambled eggs, juice aur bhi bohot kuch!"

"Abhi bahar ka khana tujhe nahin khaana chahiye. Dawaaiyan chal rahi hain na!"

"Baby, dekh usdin meri bewakoofi ke wajah se, humara achha khaasa candle light dinner kharap ho gaya! Aj mana mat kar yaar. Candle light dinner na sahi, sunlight breakfast toh kar hi sakte hain na! Please yaar!"

Aman checked the box, and it didn't seem the food were too spicy or oily. 

"Chal ab jab tune maan hi liya ki tune bewakoofi kii thi usdin, uske liye allow kiya!"

"Goofy for you, my love!"

They both had breakfast at the table and then Aman took the plates in the kitchen to wash them. Karthik slowly crept into the kitchen too and hugged him from behind.

Aman was shocked at first as he got butterflies in his stomach every time Karthik did this. The warm breath that Karthik released on his neck, always did things to him that were best left unsaid.

"Main help karun?"

"Phirse? Nahin, kabhi nahin! Pagal hain kya? The shock that you gave me was enough! Isse zyada shock laga toh main upar hi pahunch jaaunga!"

Aman laughed a bit but stopped as he felt Karthik's hands move away from him. He looked behind and then saw Karthik walking away.

Aman huffed and washed the dishes fast.

He came back to their living room and saw Karthik sitting on the couch, idle. This was against his nature. He always had to fidget with something.

Aman sat beside him, realising he had annoyed his cute love.

"Sorry!"

Karthik turned his back towards Aman.

Aman shifted towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry!"

Karthik took a second to give into the hug. He laid back on Aman's body and kissed him in his cheeks. Aman moved further back to allow Karthik to comfortably lie on him.

"Sirf sorry se kaam nahin chalega. Offensive words require fine!"

"Okay, kya fine lega bol?"

"Bolun? Sambhal payega?"

"Koshish karung...."

Before Aman could complete, Karthik pulled his face down with his hands and thrashed his lips on Aman's.

Aman too gave in to the kiss but was feeling uncomfortable at the position. After all, he wasn't an ostrich like Karthik!

Karthik realised that and sat up. He then positioned both of them, Aman and himself, and lied down on the couch. He never left Aman's lips, of course. He could never do that! They did losen a bit at times but never got disconnected. Enough of short kisses! This had to be the longest and the most passionate one ever. 

Both started kissing slowly, as if time had stopped. Haste kisses were more raw, but now, both of them wanted to taste each other badly.

Their lips moved perfectly, in correct sequence. Karthik moved his hands across Aman's body and Aman could feel goosebumps popping up on every part Karthik touched. He held on to Karthik's face. His fingers, partially on his cheeks and partially behind his ears. 

The kiss was long. Deep and moist. Passionate and soft. The long exhaustion that they had for about a week now, seemed to fade away every time the two pair of lips parted and closed. Karthik had his eyes closed. He was passionate about it and didn't want to miss a millisecond of the desire that was gradually getting fulfilled. Aman's eyes were closed too. He delved in deeper into the already deep kiss. 

None of the boys knew the time, as it had come to a stop for them. 

Aman broke the kiss after a long time. He needed to breath!

Karthik too realised, the need for air, besides desires, to live.

But none of them were satisfied. Karthik wanted this to continue for so many more hours and days but Aman knew that if it started again, wouldn't stop quite early.

Karthik again bent down to kiss him but Aman moved his head away.

"Abhi aur nahin!!!! Kitni der tak kiss karne ka iraada hain, haan?"

"Bataaun?"

Karthik again attempted to kiss him.

"Raat ko batana. Abhi nahin! Mujhe lunch pakana hain. Sirf breakfast karke chalega kya?"

Aman left the couch and Karthik already missed his warmth. He lay down there before Aman came back with his medicines.

"Badal liya na iraada? Pata tha mujhe. Isi liye main uttha nahin yahan se. Aa ja...."

"Raat matlab raat Karthik! Abhi yeh dawaai kha le. Utth!"

Karthik's smiles disappeared and he sat up looking grumpily at Aman.

Aman prepared lunch and Karthik roamed about the house casually. Time and again he entered the kitchen, tasted Aman's cooked food and, kissed Aman at new parts of his body. Sometimes, on his neck, sometimes on his shoulders, sometimes, a small peck on his lips and so on.....

The remaining day went quite normally with Karthik irritating Aman at every step and Aman tolerating them. He got angry at times but Karthik had his magical pout ready! Aman could never protest against that.

At night, after dinner, Aman was tying a new bandage around Karthik's wound. Karthik again put a small kiss on Aman's lips and Aman smiled.

"Chalo! Ho gaya! Lo ab let jaao!"

Aman said as he made Karthik lie down.

"Bass letun? Subah ko toh kuch aur baat huyi thi na baby?"

"Karthik, aj mood nahin hain yaar! Kal pakka!"

"Toh mood main bana dunga na, humesha ki tarah!"

Can Aman resist this? He could never say no to him at such a request!

"Baby, AC ka temperature thoda aur low kar dete hain, to have a super romantic and chilly night!"

"Nahin! Yeh normal 24°C mein hi theek hain. Zyada chilly kiya aur agar tujhe phir se bukhar aa gaya toh?"

Karthik took the remote and set the AC on 18°C. He then looked towards Aman with absolutely seductive eyes.

"Aman baby, phir se kaise tabait kharap hogi? Woh bukhar toh pyaar ka bukhar tha...."

Karthik completed and pulled Aman into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I say any further, the part where Karthik comes and hugs Aman from behind when he is in the kitchen, that idea, I've taken from my most favourite fiction 'Do nadiyon ka paani' by @Dreamer_Laas Di! She is one of the finest writers of this fandom!
> 
> Ya I know I had asked a day's time, but somehow I managed to complete the story! This was my first fiction that I wrote for this fandom. It was very special to me and I enjoyed writing it a lot! I wrote almost everyday, read one chapter over 10 times to make it as flawless as possible and the result, is what you've been reading for all these days. Hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Let me know how this entire, long chapter was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments motivate me to write more. If you like this work, please leave a kudos and a comment. I'm literally dying to know how my work was! 
> 
> Also guys, this idea of Karthik and Aman in the rains, is something that I borrowed from one of my sisters. I took the idea of putting Karman in the rains from her and then continued writing the story, framing, writing dialogues and giving it shape in my own way. Her name is Trisha. She is there on insta as bong soul! The credit of the idea of a plot of Karman amidst the rains, goes to her.
> 
> I did enjoy a lot in writing this story. Do let me know, if I should continue contributing more works to this fandom. Let me know if I should write more.


End file.
